


These Binds of Mine

by Thirivm



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Shameless Smut, please heed the tags before you read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: “I’m not usually one to take my pleasure before business, but then again it’s not every day that I get a catch such as you.”“Look woman, I don’t-” A heavy click cuts off John’s words and he stiffens when he suddenly feels the cool press of a barrel against his forehead. You narrow your eyes, and he doesn’t fight it when you push the pistol forward until his head is lying back against the pillow again.“I’m not sure you fully understand the situation you’re in, Mr. Marston,” you say, and John swallows when he hears that the lightness in your tone was gone now. He’s reminded in that moment that you’re a wanted woman, a dangerous woman, and if he didn’t watch himself he was likely to get a bullet to the brain.





	These Binds of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, be sure to heed the tags before you read! It's a pre-planned scenario but is still played out as a non-con situation, even though it does eventually shift into more of a dom-sub play.

* * *

John Marston wakes up in an unfamiliar room with an unexpected pain throbbing in his head.

He blinks blearily, looking around for a moment as his eyes start to adjust to the dim light, and he frowns when he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. It’s a room in a house, sparsely decorated aside from some basic furniture but there’s no photographs, no personal effects to indicate that this is the home of someone he knows. There’s a single door, left half-open, but John can’t see anything beyond it other than the railings of a stairwell.

For a moment he doesn’t move, trying to will the last of this fading headache away and remember what he was doing. He was.. hunting something? It was a bounty hunt, and he’d been after..

That was right, he’d been after you! Wanted for multiple counts of armed robbery and possible murder, he’d tracked you across the hills and through the forests, staying hot on your trail for days before he finally managed to find your camp. He’d had a plan to sneak in after you’d gone to bed, tie you up and bring you in alive because the reward was doubled if you were brought back still breathing.

Sneaking to the edge of your camp was the last thing he remembered, standing outside of your tent with his lasso at the ready but before he could move in he’d felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, and he recalls wondering how the hell you’d done that before darkness had taken him.

“Shit..” John mutters under his breath, wondering where he was now since he’d definitely been knocked out in the middle of the woods, and he starts to sit up before something stops his movements. John looks over, eyes flashing when he sees that both of his wrists were roped to the headboard of the bed. He frowns, tugging at them before trying to move his legs and curses when he finds his ankles tied up in a similar state.

This.. This couldn’t be good.

His gun holsters are gone, his hat and coat are gone, leaving him in nothing but his shirt, pants, and boots, and it makes him feel unexpectedly vulnerable. He flexes his right foot, frowning again. Damn, you’d even taken the dagger he kept hidden in his boot.

“Well now..” A feminine voice suddenly drawls and John raises his head sharply, eyes narrowing at the sound of approaching footsteps coming up from the stairwell. He tugs at the ropes at his wrist but again they don’t so much as budge, and he starts to feel a flicker of worry in his gut. "Look who finally decided to wake up."  
  
If you had hostile intentions for him then, well, this was _not_ an ideal state to be caught in..  
  
“Mr. John Marston..” He looks up as you step into the room and he tenses up again. You were definitely the woman from the wanted posters, the one he’d been tracking down before you’d somehow gotten the jump on him. He says nothing even as your eyes wander over his bound form, a hint of a smirk on your lips. “I thought it was you followin’ after me.”  
  
“You know me?” John asks, starting to feel even more wary now. He might’ve been far from Blackwater by now but that certainly hadn’t stopped him from being a wanted man.  
  
“This must be my lucky day!” You grin, pointedly ignoring his question. “You, sir, have got a nice little bounty on your head, after all.”

“I could say the same for you, ma’am,” John replies, flexing his wrists again and trying not to growl in frustration. Had you been in the damn Navy or something? “In fact, I'm thinkin' you should be flattered. You’ve got an even bigger bounty than I do.”  
  
“Of course I do,” you reply, walking over to stand at the side of the bed and settle a hand on your hip. “Unlike _some people_ , I’m not easier to catch than a stray dog.”  
  
John frowns at that jab but says nothing as you look him over again. He assumes that you were simply making sure he wasn’t hurt before you dragged him in for the reward money, but then he sees.. something in your eyes change. It’s sharp, almost predatory, and he’s not sure if he likes that look or not.  
  
“So I’m guessin’ you’re gonna turn me in now and collect, is that right?” John asks, his eyes never leaving your form as you circle around to the other side of the bed, and he stiffens when you suddenly reach over to brush a hand against the scars on his cheek. “What’re you-”  
  
“I’m in no rush.” You reply, and you don’t meet his gaze but you trace your fingers lightly along the side of his throat and then grasp his chin, turning his head from side-to-side as if you were looking for something, and John narrows his eyes again before he jerks away from your grasp. He can’t move much further than that but you just smirk again and your gaze is definitely predatory now. “I’m not usually one to take my pleasure before business, but then again it’s not every day that I get a catch such as you.”

“Look woman, I don’t-” A heavy click cuts off John’s words and he stiffens when he suddenly feels the cool press of a barrel against his forehead. You narrow your eyes, and he doesn’t fight it when you push the pistol forward until his head is lying back against the pillow again.

“I’m not sure you fully understand the situation you’re in, Mr. Marston,” you say, and John swallows when he hears that the lightness in your tone was gone now. He’s reminded in that moment that you’re a wanted woman, a _dangerous_ woman, and if he didn’t watch himself he was likely to get a bullet to the brain. He was wanted dead or alive, after all. "So I suggest you start to watch that tone."

“Right..” John says, his eyes briefly darting up towards the gun still aimed at his head but he lets out a breath when you finally pull it back and return it to your holster. He doesn’t relax completely though, and keeps his eyes on you when you sit down on the edge of the bed beside him. It makes him tense up, which seems to amuse you. “So.. Now what?”

You don’t answer him at first, a thoughtful expression on your face, and for a moment John thinks that you’re going to leave him again but then you suddenly chuckle and reach down to unclasp his belt buckle. “Like I said, pleasure before business.”

John blinks, struck dumb for a moment by your actions but then he starts to struggle as you pull his belt off with a rough tug and toss it down onto the floor. “What’n the hell are you doing?!”

“Not spelling it out for you, Mr. Marston.” You scoff, and you give him no time to speak again before you start palming him through the thick fabric of his pants. John grunts, trying to ignore the sudden pressure against his groin and chokes out a curse when he feels the first stirs of arousal low in his belly. Shit..

“Get yer hands off me!”

“Nope.” You tug his shirt open, several of the buttons popping off easily.

John swallows. “I..I’m a married man-”

“Do I look like that’s my problem?”

John tries to move away when you start to unclasp his jeans but the ropes binding him hold strong and he can’t do much more than try to twist his body away. You ignore his struggling, tugging his clothes down his hips with ease and John’s face flushes as he’s suddenly exposed to you.

You stare at him, a smirk betraying that you _really_ like what you see, and John can’t help but shudder when you curl your fingers around his cock, pumping slowly and soon bringing him to full hardness.

“Shit.. Shit!” John grunts, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to will away his own body turning against him but you know what you’re doing, squeezing and stroking him just right until he’s throbbing in your grip. He swallows thickly, opening his eyes just enough to give you a pleading look. “D-Don’t-!“

You say nothing as you duck down, taking his cock into your mouth and John drops back against the pillow again with a strangled moan. You waste no time, licking and sucking at his cock before you start to bob your head in a slow rhythm and John closes his eyes again, trembling when you swallow around him.

He feels.. Fuck he doesn’t even know how he feels and he wants to push you away, wants to get as far from his damned cabin as he can because right now he’s at the mercy of a woman who seems to have none to spare.

“Stop..!” John whispers, and he doesn’t want to acknowledge it but a small part of him doesn’t really want you to stop. Your mouth.. It feels damn good, so hot and wet as you suck his cock and he should be struggling more, should be trying harder to get you to stop..

Heat and shame fills him as you keep sucking him off, occasionally pulling back to stroke at the shaft or fondle teasingly at his balls, and John feels so dirty but your steady touch just keeps drawing more shaky groans and gasps from him.

“Careful, Mr. Marston.” He hears you say, and he raises his head just enough to glare over at you. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were liking this. What would your pretty little wife say about that?”

John opens his mouth to retort, a curse at the tip of his tongue but his words trail off into another moan when you start jerking him off again, the movements of your hand fast and slick thanks to the saliva you’d left coated on his cock.

“I don’t..” John starts to say before he huffs, his breathing getting harder and the pleasure in his body is rapidly growing whether he wants it to or not. “I don’t want this..!”

“Don’t care.” You start to stroke him faster, squeezing him with each pump of your fist and occasionally leaning down to swirl your tongue over the flushed head of his cock and John shakes, face and neck burning when he feels an orgasm starting to build up.

He briefly wonders if this is real, if he’s actually about to come for a stranger, a fellow outlaw who’d all but kidnapped him. He licks his lips, closing his eyes as his pleasure continues to rise.

Shit.. He’s going to come soon if you keep that up but his voice fails him again when he tries to say so. He just thrusts himself up into your hand again, and ignores the soft chuckle you let out.

The minutes seem to crawl by as you keep pumping him but soon enough he inhales sharply, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he starts to arch his back. Fuck, here it comes.. He’s going to..!

“Sorry, Marston.”

John gasps as you suddenly pull your hand away from him and when he looks down at you with wide eyes you just grin.

“Fuck!” John snarls, his hips bucking hard as he tries to chase what had just been taken away. His cock twitches hard but there’s no stimulation to push him over that edge now, and soon he feels his orgasm slowly starting to fade. He can’t help the low whine he lets out, even though it leaves him feeling so pathetic, and something close to panic surges in his chest when he sees you starting to step away from the bed. “W-Wait! Don’t leave..!”

You stop mid-step and look back at him, a hint of triumph in your eyes. “What was that, Mr. Marston?”

“I..” John swallows, face flushing again but his heart is racing, cock still hard and begging to be touched, even if it’s by you. For a moment he doesn’t speak but neither do you, and he swallows down another rush of self-loathing. God, was he really so fucking weak that he’d beg to a woman in the midst of violating him? “I need to.. Please, don’t leave me like this..!”

“So needy.” You sigh but walk over to sit back down on the edge of the bed beside him. John trembles a little as he watches you, and holds his breath when he feels your fingertips gliding over his stomach and down towards his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his cock until he lets out another low whine.  
  
“Just get it over with..!” John starts to say but grunts in pain when you roughly grip a handful of his long hair, pushing him down into the bed and he thinks you’re going to threaten him again but instead he finds your lips suddenly pressed against his. You claim his mouth in a searing, open-mouthed kiss and he can't stop himself from letting out a muffled moan.

He breathes out hard through his nose, closing his eyes as you work your lips and tongue against his own and he doesn’t fight at this point, knows there’s no use in trying to object as you give his lower lip a rough nip before drawing your head back.

John looks up at you through hooded eyes, his face even more flushed than before and you lean over him, mouth still hovering only inches over his own, and John wants to speak but the words won’t come. He feels foul, and almost disgusted with himself as he finds himself craving your touch again. It’s wrong, so wrong but your hand had felt so damn good..

You hold his gaze, and then grin as you lean in to press another kiss to his lips. It’s shorter than the first kiss but just as heated, stealing John’s breath away again and he’s practically panting when you pull back this time, a thin strand of saliva stretching and breaking between you two.

“If you want to come, Marston..” you start, voice soft but your tone is damn-near venomous and it makes him shiver. “then you’ll do it on my terms.”

John has no chance to reply to that before your hand is suddenly on his cock again and he bucks into your touch. There’s little teasing this time as you start pumping him, drawing low grunts and moans from him with each rough stroke and you watch as he closes his eyes again, the blush spreading across his chest now.

He’s shuddering hard with each breath, the muscles in his stomach clenching tightly as you build that heat back up and you smirk to yourself, rubbing the pad of your thumb roughly against the head of his cock before tracing slowly over the slit, smearing the droplets of pre-cum leaking from him and John gasps again, his body jerking.

“Please..” You hear him whimper, his brow furrowing as his body starts to shake more and you recognize the tell-tale stutters of his hips, the soft hitches of his breath as his pleasure starts to crest again. His cock twitches in your hand and you double your efforts, smirking as he starts to plead out between short, ragged breaths, his hips rising off of the bed a little. “Please, I’m so close-! I’m..!”

The heat below his belly grows hotter, coiling tighter and tighter. He’s almost there, standing right on the edge again and he just needs a little more from you now. Just a little more-!

“Nah.” You draw your hand back with another grin

“Damn it-!” John snarls and tries to sit up before the ropes stop him and he drops back again with an angry groan, glaring over at you as his chest heaves. You look at his cock instead of his face, smiling when you see how much the flushed head is leaking despite your second denial. “D-Damn you, woman..!”

“Now, Mr. Marston! Is that any way to talk to a lady?” You laugh as you get to your feet again, watching his face twist into an expression of frustration and desperation and you think you even see the start of tears in the corner of his eyes when he glares up at you. “What? You need somethin'?”

“I need to..” John whimpers again, swallowing down the last bit of resistance because now he just wants to cum, he _needs_ to cum. You’re a cruel woman but damn him if you weren’t driving him so goddamn wild right now. He looks at you, his eyes begging you once more. “I need to cum..!”

“Well, that all depends on you, Marston.” You reply, reaching over to grip his chin and he thinks – _hopes?_ – that you’re going to kiss him again but you just stare at him with that sharp gleam back in your eyes. “You gonna behave for me?”

“Y-Yes..” John starts to nod, choking back a cry when you grip the base of his cock and squeeze it, not hard enough to hurt but enough for him to start thrusting his hips up toward your hand, desperate to chase the release you’ve kept away from him. “I’ll behave! Please-!”

His voice sounds so raw and unfamiliar to his ears, his own words making his face flush again, and you smile down at him almost affectionately but then your eyes still seem to flash in the dim light of the room.

“You can do better than that,” you say, giving him a tender kiss that contrasts sharply with the hard grip you still have on his cock, and your smile grows when he tries to chase after your lips. “Be a good boy now and ask me nicely.”

“P-Please ma’am, please make me cum!” John begs, trying to look up at you but it’s a struggle to keep his eyes open as his body burns with need, and he whimpers when you give his cock a single stroke. “I-I’ll be good! I promise! Please, I’ll be a good boy..!”

“There we go,” you praise and John cries out as you start moving your hand again, stroking his cock even more vigorously than before. You watch as he arches his back, the headboard of the bed starting to creak as he tugs against the ropes and you grin. There was nothing like bringing a man to this point, to have him begging and pleading for you to finally give him what he wants.

Your own core throbs with desire as John’s breathy moans fill the room but you ignore it for now to focus on him, relishing the way the sweat beads against his brow, and how he writhes under your touch. Fuck, there really is nothing like it..

“I-I’m gonna cum!” John gasps and he looks towards you, as if afraid that you’re going to stop again but you keep pumping him hard, occasionally moving your wrist in a twisting motion to heighten the pleasure and John closes his eyes, body and cock both flushed a dark red as he trembles. “Please, please don’t stop ma’am! I’m– fuck! I’m so close-!”

“Almost there, Marston?” You lean over him as John tries to nod but even that seems to be too much for him. He arches his back again and you imagine that his arms must be burning from being bound above his head like this but he’s too focused on his incoming orgasm.

“Almost..!” he breathes out, hands gripping at the bars of the headboard as much as he can. “C’mon, I’m almost there! Don’t stop ma’am! Please, God, don’t stop-!”

You kiss him again, hot and hungry and you swallow down his loud moans as his cock pulses in your hand. He’s so close and you smile against his mouth. “That’s it, Marston, that’s it.. Come for me!”

“Y-Yes!” John cries out, his hips bucking wildly with each pump of your fist and he suddenly gasps as he cums _hard_ onto his chest and stomach, panting and shaking and you let out a groan of your own as you keep stroking his cock, squeezing the head to milk out every single drop of his heavy load from him.

“Good boy!” you praise again, kissing him softly between his rough gasps for air. “There we go. What a good boy..”

“Thank you!” John gasps, his body still shaking as you work him through the long-awaited orgasm, and he moans when you keep whispering soft words of praise into his ear. “Thank you, ma'am, thank you..!”

You stroke his spent cock a couple more times after the last of his orgasm fades away and only draw your hand back when he finally grunts, too sensitive now to keep going any more, and you press another kiss to his lips before moving away from the bed.

For a few moments John keeps his eyes shut, not looking even as he feels the ropes binding his wrists and ankles loosen and then fall away entirely. He flexes his hands, the uncomfortable ache slowly fading away and the skin of his wrists is a little raw but it’s nothing he can’t deal with. He did want this, after all.

His body is throbbing now in the best way, coming down slowly from the high of one of the best orgasms he's ever had, and he only stirs when he feels a gentle hand smoothing his hair back from his face.

“You okay, John?” you ask softly, smiling down at him as the harsher persona falls away and he gives you a dazed nod in reply, happily returning the soft kisses you press to his lips. “You did good. I’m so proud of you, my good boy..”

“Thank you, ma’am..” he whispers again, his heart fluttering happily at your gentle words, and he hums when he feels a cool rag wiping away the sweat from his face. He’s so tired now and doesn’t move even as you switch to a different rag, gently cleaning the rest of the sweat and cum from his body, and he might’ve dozed off for a moment because he only stirs again when he feels a dip in the mattress beside him.

“You sure I wasn’t too rough?” you ask, reaching down to card your fingers through his hair again before you cup his scarred cheek. He sets his hand on yours, turning just enough to press a warm kiss to your palm. “I thought the gun might have been a bit much, empty or not..”

“It was all perfect, darling,” John assures you with a nod. His eyes glow with affection as you lean in to give him another kiss, and you can feel him smiling against your mouth. “Even better than I imagined..”

“Anything for my dear husband,” you reply, loving the way that John’s eyes still shine at that word even after the two years that you’ve been together. You kiss him again, gently brushing your thumb along his cheek, and only pull back from him when he lets out a sleepy sigh. “Tired, love?”

He nods in affirmation, sluggishly kicking off one of his boots and struggles with the other one for a moment before you finally help him, and John smiles as he scoots over to make room in the bed for you. “Lay down with me?”

You’re quick to oblige, only taking the time to remove your own boots and outerwear before slipping into the warm bed beside him, and John wraps an arm around your shoulder. He presses a kiss to your forehead and you smile, nuzzling yourself closer to him.

“Love you, Mr. Marston.”

“Love you too, Mrs. Marston..”

Warm, sated, and with you in his arms it’s the best sleep that John’s had in a good long while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I started to write this one with Arthur in mind. It wasn't really working for me but then things just clicked when I switched it to John instead. 
> 
> I might still write a similar fic for Arthur though, if I can come up with an interesting scenario for him!


End file.
